Strings
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: Some stupid idea I wrote at like 2am. Doffy pays Caesar a little visit and plays around with his strings and stuff.


Upon hearing the lab door open, I looked up from my work. I had been working on formulas for speeding up the growth of the Smiles.

"Oh Joker. It's you." I said with admiration and a slight bit of fear. Joker was an intimidating man.

"Caesar." He said with a slight smirk. With his stupid pink glasses I couldn't read his expression at all and I couldn't tell if he was happy with me or upset. "How is it going my special clown?"

My heart did a bit of a flutter. His special clown? I puffed my chest out with pride. I worked as hard as I could for Jokers admiration. I wanted to make him happy, if he was happy then all was well. However if he got mad then things got very scary very quick.

"It's going well. Very well. Shurororo." I laughed. "I think I might be close to the breakthrough. I'm so close I can almost taste it. Shurororo." I told him, rustling the notes on my desk.

"Good, that's good." He mumbled, grabbing a few beakers and vials from my desk. "You know, you haven't asked for a new assistant since Monet." He said shaking one of my concoctions before setting it down. I looked down at the ground.

"I.. I don't want one. I can do this on my own." I said.

To my surprise I felt finger gently lifting my chin. Joker was looking down at me with his finger gently hooked under my chin. I looked everywhere but his shaded his eyes.

"Shorororo." I laughed nervously. "Jo..Joker?" I questioned.

"Are you nervous Caesar. Fufufu. Do I make you nervous?" He laughed. I could feel his gaze weighing heavily on me. I gulped.

"Of.. of course you do." I said trying to wiggle out of my bosses grasp.

Instead of getting loosing his grip though, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I still couldn't read his expression but I knew he could read mine clear as day.

"Fufufu that's cute. I love this look of fear of your eyes. Its," he licked his lips, "delicious." He said, I could hear something in his voice but I couldn't quite place it.

"Shororo." I laughed trying not to let my voice shake. "Joker you're acting kind of, strange." I told him still trying to get out of his grip.

"Strange? Me? Fufufu I would like to think I'm acting rather normal." He said, lifting his free hand.

I watched as string flowed from one of his finger tips and wrapped around my wrist. I tried to look down but Jokers grip held me firmly in place leaving me nowhere to look but his glasses. I could only feel as the string wrapped around both my wrists and worked it's way up my arms. In my panicked state I tried to turn to gas.

"Ah ah ah." Joker tsked. "Don't think about it." He warned with an edge to his voice.

"Shororo." I laughed my voice betraying just how nervous I was. However I did stop transforming, returning to my normal state. "J..Jo..Joker what are you.."

"I think it about time I have repaid you for all that you have done for me, don't you agree my little clown?" He leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I couldn't hold still. I shook causing the strings to wrap around my arms tighter. "I think you deserve a little reward." He practically purred in my ear. I couldn't contain my fear or _excitement._ My body shook in fear but, "Oh you are already ready? Always so eager to please." Joker smiled pushing my back up against the desk.

He used his strings and tied my hands above my head. Then he reached around to my ass and lifted me up. I let out a surprised yelp. He was being a bit rough. He placed me on all of my notes I had just taken. I tried to protest but he quickly shut me up with a glare. He forced me back against the wall before climbing up himself. He grabbed my chin again and forcefully kissed me. He forced his tongue into my mouth, nearly choking me in the process.

While I was busy concentrating on his kiss I didn't even notice that he was fumbling with my jumpsuit until it was too late. He had it unzipped and pulled down. I tried to fight but with every move the stings bit deeper into my flesh.

"J..Joker it..hurts." I whined around his kiss.  
"Do you not appreciate your gift?" He asked pulling away from the kiss and looking down at me. I shrunk away from him trying to avoid his stern glare. I gulped hard and slightly shook my head. "I.. I do it just.. hurts." I told him with a nervous laugh.  
"Fufufu, get used to it." He laughed as he pulled out something from his back pocket, dropping his feathery coat to the ground in the process.

I tried to wiggle away from whatever it was but his strings were preventing me from moving much. Joker held up a pink blindfold. That terrified me but I couldn't do anything as he placed it over my eyes and everything went dark. I went into a panic and started flailing around, ignoring the biting pain in my wrist and arms.

Joker quickly stopped me though. He wrapped his hand around my throat and cut off my air. I opened my mouth but no sound would escape my lips. I couldn't even suck in any air. I started to panic for an all new reason. If I wasn't blindfolded I knew my vision would be blurring. However all I could see was black but it was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I knew that before too long I would be passed out.

"You just be a good little slut and just sit still." Joker instructed as he let got of my neck and I gasped for air. "Are you going to behave?" He asked, I could feel him smiling. I just nodded weakly. "Good." He purred in my ear. "Because I would hate for this to go unattended to." He said as he wrapped his hand around my hard member.

I let out a yelp and then a soft moan as he started stroking me. All of a sudden I felt an odd sensation that confused me. Forgetting about the strings around my arms I tried to reach down and see what it was but I cried out the strings cut into me yet again. I couldn't see what it was but something was wrapping around my torso, from the feel of it I would have to guess that it was more of Joker's stings. I was bound from the waist up. I couldn't move without the strings biting into any part of me.

"Joker.. It..It hurts." I complained trying my best to hold still. I felt the pressure on my dick loosen and I let out a whimper.  
"Well you are just going to have to get over it." He told me and I could feel him pull away.

I tried to move forward to grab from him but once again I was held in place by his strings. I let out a frustrated sigh turned yelp when my body moved against my will. Joker had picked me up and moved him into his lap. The entire time I was being moved the strings dug into my flesh and I could feel blood starting to flow from different parts of my body.

I wasn't sure what was going on. All I could see was pitch blackness. I could only feel Joker adjusting before he went still. It confused me but I didn't have to wait long for an answer. Joker's strings found their way to my hard cock and I gasped. The strings weren't as right as the ones on my body but I knew if I moved it wouldn't be longer until I lost my dick.

I thought he would wrap more of his devil strings around me but to my surprise he stopped. Instead I felt his warm fingers at my entrance seconds before he sunk his first finger into me. I tried to squirm and once again was cut. I couldn't figure out why the strings were cutting me unless he was infusing them with haki. That thought crossed my mind but it was quickly pushed to the back as Joker sank another finger into me.

"J..Joker.." I moaned out as I felt his fingers curl in me. "Ahh~"

"That's a good little slut." He murmured into my ear.

I could feel him spreading my ass. I wanted to squirm but every time I tried I was restricted. It was frustrating. I could only cry out as he stretched out my ass and added yet another finger. He pumped them a few times before I just couldn't hold still. I squirmed at his touch, feeling blood now freely streaming down my body.

As soon as I felt the absence of his fingers in me and couldn't help but grumble. Joker sure knew how to use his fingers. I felt him shift under me and I heard a zipper. I couldn't control the tremor that ran through my body. I knew what was coming next.

When I felt his dick at my entrance I shifted my hips down just to speed up the process. He laughed before complying to my wishes. However as soon as he was in me I knew something was different. His dick felt, strange to say the least. I didn't have long to ponder over it though. Joker grabbed both my knees and pulled them to my chest. I gasped as he plunged deeper into me. With my knees at my chest and the strings around me, my breath was constricted and I was having trouble keeping myself together.

I was trembling with pleasure at every thrust but it was also causing me to coat myself in blood. I was feeling both pain and pleasure and I wasn't sure which I was feeling more. I moaned out Joker's name, well more like gasped out. The strings were constricting on my chest and I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to stay conscious or even alive at this rate. As white spots started to swarm my black vision I knew that I had to do something.

"J.. .. cant..br.. .." I choked out.

"Fufufu~" He laughed, "Then I guess I will just have to fuck your unconscious body."

I tried to turn and face Joker but he leaned down and attached his lips to my neck. He started sucking on a super sensitive spot and I let out an unintentional moan. I didn't want to be enjoying this but at the same time I did. This whole situation would have been better if I wasn't being bound by haki strings.

I had always wanted my boss to fuck me but never like this. I had always imagined that we were in a four poster bed surrounded by feather pillows and soft comforters but that dream was only a dream. I was sucked back to reality by lack of oxygen. I couldn't even moan from the pleasure that was building up inside of me my breathing was nearly cut off and I was losing feeling throughout all of my body.

I wanted beg Joker to stop but I couldn't. I tried to pull air into my lungs but nothing happened. I was like a fish out of water. I could feel my orgasm upon me as I passed out.

When I woke up I was alone, naked, sore, and still on my desk. I tried to move but a whimper escaped my lips. I couldn't move. I was so sore. My ass hurt but my body hurt more. I looked down and I was covered in cuts and dried blood. I reached for my clothes but came up short. I winced and let out a pained cry. My ass definitely hurt more than the rest of me.

"AH!" I cried out an idea coming to me.

I would just turn to gas and everything would be okay. I would heal and go back to normal. I focused but next to nothing was happening. The only part of me that would go gas was legs. I freaked out. I should have been able to turn to gas, I was a logia user.

The only two things that could hurt me were haki and sea stone. Joker hasn't used sea stone but.. Then it dawned on me. I had figured his strings were infused with haki but he hasn't used his strings below my waist. The only solution was, he had used haki on his dick.

I cried out. Joker had literally fucked me in more ways than one. I couldn't heal properly and he had fucked me.

What hurt the most was that he couldn't have even stuck around to help me.

"Joker.." I whined out, trying my best to curl into a ball and started crying.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was just a stupid idea. Don't ask and just go with it. I wrote it at like 2 in the morning because I was tipsy and couldn't sleep.**


End file.
